starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Бой на световых мечах
thumb|250px|right|[[Оби-Ван Кеноби, Анакин Скайуокер и Граф Дуку скрестили свои световые мечи]] Бой на световых мечах — самый популярный вид боя джедаев и ситов, который был первоначально основан на древних приемах борьбы на стандартных мечах. На протяжении тысячелетий с момента создания светового меча адепты Силы образовывали индивидуальные стили боя. В итоге они объединились в 7 "классических" форм и многие другие стили, исходящие из этих форм. Научиться владеть световым мечом было довольно тяжело по нескольким причинам, например, потому что весь вес меча сосредотачивался в рукояти. Как известно, только чувствительный к Силе индивидуум мог стать мастером боя на световых мечах. Во все семь традиционных форм были включены основные приемы древних стилей боя на мечах: защитные стойки, удары из-за головы, парирования и контр-удары. Световой меч является очень универсальным оружием, благодаря своей уникальной легкостью и всесторонне режущем лезвием. Он мог держаться одной и двумя руками. Во ранние времена Галактической республики, когда ситов было много, искусство дуэли на световых мечах процветало. Спустя время, джедаи стали все реже встречать противников, способных отразить удар светового меча. thumb|left|250px|[[Мэйс Винду и Дарт Сидиус сражаются на световых мечах]] Хотя меч был довольно легким, большая маневренность достигалась благодаря двуручному хвату рукоятки. Это нужно потому, что инерция по-прежнему необходима, чтобы "прорезать" твердые предметы. Они при контакте отталкивают лезвие меча, пока не расплавятся до газа или плазмы. С силой или без, быстро или медленно, лезвие светового меча прорезает прочти любой материал. Если при ударе применялось небольшое количество силы, предмет моментально оттолкнул бы лезвие, которое оставило бы лишь небольшие порезы. Когда же два лезвия светового меча вступят в контакт друг с другом, отталкивающая сила становится намного сильнее, чем при контакте с твердым телом. Если же световой меч упадет, лезвие отключится автоматически, чтобы не поранить владельца. Джедаев обучали использовать Силу как связующее звено между бойцом и его оружием. Благодаря этой связи с Силой клинок становился продолжением их естества; он двигался инстинктивно, как будто был частью их тела. Гармония джедая с Силой служила причиной практически сверхчеловеческой ловкости и реакции, проявлявшейся во владении световым мечом. "Семь Форм" right|thumb|250px|Три [[Мастер-джежай|Мастера Джедая используют разные формы боя]] Каждый джедай выбрал свой стиль боя, который больше подходил для него или неё. Например, Гранд-мастер Йода использовал 4 технику - Атару, чтобы компенсировать его недостаток роста (хотя он освоил все семь классических форм); Мейс Винду использовал стиль Ваапад, чтобы трансформировать свою внутреннюю темноту в оружие света; Граф Дуку практиковал Макаши, потому что эта форма специализировалась именно на дуэлях. Каждый джедай знал элементы каждого вида, хотя мало кто осваивал все из них. *'Форма I: Шии-Чо' ( ) "Путь Сарлакка" или "Форма Решительности" **Данная техника, известная также под названиями «Шии-Чо» (Shii-Cho) и «идеализированная форма», являла собой самую простую технику поединка на световых мечах. Она изучалась рыцарями-джедаями Старой Республики и, в целом, считалась первой техникой, которой пользовались сами создатели светового меча. Форма 1 характеризовалась использованием широких горизонтальных боковых ударов и блоков с направленным вертикально вверх клинком, отбивающим клинок противника во время боковых атак. Если же атака наносилась сверху вниз и была направлена в голову, Форма 1 предлагала простой поворот меча в горизонтальное положение и соответствующее его перемещение по оси вверх-вниз. В рамках Формы 1 были определены все базовые методы атаки и защиты, зоны поражения и базовые упражнения. Ей пользовался Кит Фисто. *'Форма II: Макаши' ( ) "Путь Ясаламира" или "Форма Соперничества" **Данная древняя техника, известная также под названием «Макаши» (Makashi), была разработана во времена, когда в галактике еще были распространены шесты и посохи. Форма 2 объединяет плавность движений и предугадывание того, куда будет нанесен удар, что позволяет джедаям атаковать и защищаться с минимальными усилиями. Несмотря на то, что многие историки-джедаи считают Форму 2 высшей точкой искусства сражений световым мечом против светового меча, во времена начала широкого распространения бластерного оружия в галактике она фактически исчезла, уступив своё место Форме 3. Формой 2 пользовался граф Дуку. *'Форма III: Соресу' ( ) "Путь Майнока" или "Форма Эластичности" **Данная техника, известная также под названием «Соресу» (Soresu), была разработана рыцарями-джедаями, когда бластерное оружие окончательно стало основным в преступной среде. В отличие от Формы 2, которая была разработана для работы против светового меча, Форма 3 была гораздо более эффективна для отражения и защиты от бластерного огня. Она делает упор на хорошие рефлексы и быстрое перемещение как меча, так и тела в пространстве, что позволяет справиться со скорострельностью бластера. В своей основе она является защитной техникой, которая выражает джедайскую философию «не-агрессии» и при этом эффективно уменьшает незащищенность тела. В связи с этим многие джедаи (в особенности те, что практиковали Форму 3) осознавали, что данная техника требует максимального контакта с Силой. После смерти Куай-Гон Джинна от меча Дарта Мола многие джедаи отказались от открытого, акробатичного стиля Формы 4 и начали изучать Форму 3 с целью минимизировать риск получения ранений от противника. В фильмах ей пользуется Оби-Ван Кеноби (начиная со Второго эпизода). *'Форма IV: Атару' ( ) "Путь Мышеястреба" или "Форма Агрессивности" **Данная техника, известная также под названием «Атару» (Ataru), была одной из новейших техник владения световым мечом. Она была разработана рыцарями-джедаями в последние века существования Старой Республики. Форма 4 делала ставку на потенциал акробатики и мощь, заложенную в самом клинке, и многие консерваторы среди рыцарей и мастеров-джедаев воспринимали данный подход с некоторым недовольством. Наибольшей популярностью Атару пользовалась среди нетерпеливых падаванов того времени, которые считали, что джедаи должны начать более активно заниматься борьбой с преступностью и злом. Данную технику практиковал и Куай-Гон Джинн, но его смерть от меча Дарта Мола продемонстрировала ее основные слабости: низкий уровень защищенности тела и трудность использования в ограниченном пространстве. Только Йода, в частности благодаря своим маленьким размерам, добился в Форме 4 такой скорости, что фактически обеспечил себе полную защиту от атак оппонента. В фильмах ей пользуются: Йода, Куай-Гон Джинн, Дарт Сидиус. thumb|200px|right|Гранд-мастер Йода — мастер всех форм боя *'Форма V: Шиен / Джем Со' ( ) "Путь Крайт-дракона" или "Форма Настойчивости" **Данная техника, известная также под названием «Шиэн» (Shien) (или «Джем Со») была создана группой мастеров-джедаев Старой Республики, которые считали, что Форма 3 излишне пассивна, а Форме 4 недостает мощи. Они критиковали слабость этих двух техник, в которых мастер-джедай может, конечно, стать абсолютно защищенным, но при этом и сам он не сможет ничего сделать противнику. Одним из многих уникальных аспектов Формы 5 была разработка приемов, позволяющих отбивать бластерные лучи обратно в противника. Многие мастера-джедаи оспаривали правильность философии Формы 5, утверждая, что она делает излишний акцент на нанесении вреда другим. Другие, впрочем, утверждали, что Форма 5 — всего лишь путь для «достижения мира через превосходящую огневую мощь». В фильмах ей пользуются: Энакин Скайуокер (позднее — Дарт Вейдер), Люк Скайуокер (в некоторой степени). *'Форма VI: Ниман' ( ) "Путь Ранкора" или "Форма Уверенности" (иногда Дипломатическая форма) **Данная техника, известная также под названием «Ниман» (Niman), являлась одной из самых продвинутых техник владения световым мечом. Во времена битвы на Джеонозисе среди джедаев Форма 6 была наиболее распространена. Она основывалась на усредненном использовании Форм 1, 2, 3, 4 и 5. Многие мастера-джедаи называли ее «дипломатической техникой» из-за того, что последователи Нимана использовали своё знание политических взаимосвязей и методик переговоров (наряду с силой собственного восприятия) для достижения максимально мирных решений без кровопролития. Многие джедаи из тех, что действительно хорошо владели Формой 6, потратили до этого не менее 10 лет в изучении вышеуказанных пяти Форм. Впрочем, многие мастера считали подобные действия пустой тратой времени, считая, что такой высокий уровень навыка фехтования не потребуется для боев того времени. Но кроме всего прочего, именно мастерство в Ниман является первой ступенькой к постижению Джар-Кай, техники использования двух световых мечей. В фильмах Ниман использует большинство погибших джедаев на арене Джеонозиса. *'Форма VII: Джуйо / Ваапад' ( ) "Путь Вонскра" или "Форма Свирепости" **Данная техника, известная также под название «Джуйо» (Juyo), была самой требовательной техникой из всех выработанных джедаями. Лишь выучив несколько других Форм, джедай может начать свой путь к пониманию Формы 7. Она требовала такой боевой подготовки, что даже сама тренировка приводила джедая очень близко к темной стороне Силы. Мастер-джедай Мэйс Винду изучал Форму 7. Чтобы стать мастером Формы 7, джедай должен был использовать энергичное перемещение и кинетические удары. Форма 7 использует ошеломляющую мощь и серии движений, не связанных друг с другом логически, движений, которые постоянно лишают противника нормальной возможности защищаться. В фильмах ей пользуется: Дарт Мол, Дарт Сидиус. Эти семь форм — не просто виды фехтования, они представляли семь различных видов философии. Кроме того, световой меч не являлся необходимым для боя: каждая форма имела свои приемы рукопашного боя. Мастера-джедаи Мэйс Винду, Оби-Ван Кеноби, и Кит Фисто продемонстрировали эти возможности, во время битвы за Харуун Кал. Остальные формы боя на световых мечах Эти формы не рассматриваются в качестве частей 7 основных или "классических" форм. Некоторые из них являлись стилем боя, другие же просто методами или принципами во время, или до боя на световых мечах. Большинство этих стилей строились на основе 7 форм, за исключением формы "Ноль", которая призывает избегать конфликтов по мере возможности. *'Сокан' ( ) Боевой метод, направленный на тактическое превосходство: использование местности в своих интересах. *'Джар-Кай' ( ) Боевая техника, основанная на использовании сразу двух световых мечей. *'Лус-ма' ( ) Мало известный стиль, которые использовали Генерал Гривус и его МагнаСтражи, которые изучили его у Графа Дуку. *'Форма "Ноль"' ( ) Учение джедаев предотвращать конфликты, без крайней необходимости. *'Дун Моч' ( ) Техника Ситов "психологическое нападение". Они насмехались над противником и давили на его слабые места, чтобы отвлечь внимание и деморализовать его. *'Телекинетический бой' ( ) Владелец Световой меча с помощью Силы использовал Телекинез и атаковал противника с расстояния. *'Триспзест' ( ) Тип воздушных дуэлей; дерущийся в основном находился в воздухе во время боя. *'Атака "на ходу"' ( ) Атака с установленной позиции, производимая либо со зверя, либо с транспортного средства (как правило с открытой кабиной). *'Техника использования Светового посоха' ( ) Боевой стиль, разработанный специально для использования Светового посоха. *'Техника использования Светового Кнута' ( ) Боевой стиль, разработанный специально для использования Светового кнута. *'Траката ( )' Боевой стиль, предполагающий передвижение и защиту без применения Светового меча. В определенный момент боец включает меч, пронзая противника. The Unorthodox Гривус, владеющий четырьмя Световыми мечами.]] Несколько стилей выходят за рамки традиционных форм. Генерал Гривус, благодаря своим имплантамтам может использовать более разнообразные движения. Его атаки были направлены на то, чтобы запутать традиционно обученных джедаев. Grievous was exceptionally capable of this due to the flexibility of his joints, robotic reflexes, and his many limbs. Only the most experienced and talented Jedi could withstand his attacks. For example, Grievous could hold one lightsaber in each of his four hands, spinning two of them very rapidly in front of him as a shield. Grievous used this against Obi-Wan Kenobi on Utapau, though his capabilities may have been inhibited after injuries sustained on Coruscant from Mace Windu. Another unique lightsaber style was that of Adi Gallia who held her saber with a one-handed reverse grip resulting in wide, long swings. This was a personal variation of Shien, much as Vaapad was Mace Windu's personal variation of Juyo. Anakin Skywalker's first Padawan Ahsoka Tano and later his secret apprentice Galen Marek also seemed to prefer this style. Dark Jedi Boc's combat style was an unorthodox mixture of the dual saber based Niman & Jar'Kai and highly aggressive jumping attacks directed straight at his opponent. He used this against Kyle Katarn in a duel on Ruusan, but—with some help from his friend Jan Ors and the Force—Katarn was able to defeat Boc. Три Стиля Нового Ордена Джедаев *'Быстрый стиль' *'Стандартный стиль' *'Мощный стиль' en:Lightsaber combat it:Combattimento con spada laser pl:Formy walki mieczem świetlnym#Ataru Категория:Бой на световых мечах